An air bag is in inflated when a vehicle experiences a crash. Inflation fluid is then directed to flow from an inflator into the air bag to inflate the air bag. When the air bag is inflated, it extends into the vehicle occupant compartment to protect an occupant of the vehicle from a forceful impact with parts of the vehicle as a result of the crash.
An air bag and an inflator are typically installed in a vehicle as parts of an air bag module. The module includes a reaction canister for containing the air bag and the inflator. The module may also include a deployment structure attached to the canister. The deployment structure includes a deployment panel which covers the air bag in the canister.
The air bag module is mounted in the vehicle by fastening the canister to a part of the vehicle, such as the instrument panel. The deployment panel then extends across an opening in the instrument panel to conceal the air bag and the other parts of the module from view in the vehicle occupant compartment. The deployment panel should fit closely within the opening so as to have the appearance of a continuous part of the instrument panel. Therefore, it may be desirable for the deployment structure to be movable slightly relative to the canister for fitting of the deployment door with the instrument panel or other vehicle part in which the module is mounted.